Talk:Jeremy Fitzgerald/@comment-220.244.109.187-20141112021911
http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:132119 The game is actually a prequel to the first for sure.. SOLID FACTS: 1) A few logs hint at the game being a prequel to the first game such as; The first game mentions in the first call “They used to be allowed to walk around during the day, but not anymore.” and in the second game it says “They are allowed to roam around even during the day” among other hints in the calls. 2) None of the animatronics look anything like the first game, almost as if concepts of designs were taken and made less scary to be more kid friendly. 3) The owners in the first game are cheap, as if they are having to save money due to having spent too much money. 4) You get more money in your paycheck in your first game than in the second, like inflation would cost your minimum wage to go up. 5) The check in the second game has the date of 11-12-87 on it. The first game mentions the “bite of ‘87” and the second game makes no mention of the bite of ‘87, so the bite must have happened during or after the events of the second game. 6) The first call in the second game mentions that the “old” animatronics were being retrofitted with SOME of the new animatronic software. Not necessarily all of it. 7) The calls mention the name of the old DINER (not pizzeria) called something like Fazbear’s Family Diner. 8) The morning shift suddenly becomes open and the phone guy SAYS he will “probably take the night shift himself”. The first game starts with him explaining that “I used to be the night guard before you, but this is my last week.”, also explaining how he was still alive until night 4 of the first game in which he is then killed. 9) A call mentions that someone has stolen a golden Freddy outfit. Also, the cops are beginning an investigation by night 4/5. 10) The animatronics in the first game were not phased by flashing lights yet the new ones apparently are as a shut off protocol. 11) Cut scenes show the first game’s animatronics and the Chica you see looks nothing like the “old” one. Story being pieced together: The story begins as you are now working to guard this new Pizzeria in 1987. You watch the animatronics and attempt to survive as things begin to transpire in the morning. By night 3 or 4 someone has stolen a yellow Freddy suit. As in the lore of the first game, this may mean the morning employee has taken the suit to lure kids into the back closet to kill them. By night 6, the morning shift is open and you are asked to work it for a birthday party if you are able to make it through night 6. The phone guy then takes over while you work the next morning until the business is then shut down for a time. Upon returning, the phone guy takes the night shift and is killed on night 4 of his shift. The first game’s events then transpire where Mike learns about some of these things but is then fired due to “tampering”. Speculation: -The first guard employee took the suit and began killing/kidnapping children after asking to be moved to the morning shift. -The bite of ‘87 wasn’t a child, but the employee who attempted to steal a 6th child but was stopped in his attempt by an animatronic who had earlier in the week seen him take a child and in response, due to being connected to the criminal database, bit off his frontal lobe to protect the children. -The animatronics were upgraded and new exoskeletons made in their design as an attempt to replace the cute animatronics, which were confiscated for the police to investigate the deaths and missing children. -The company by the first game is now in a lot of debt to pay for getting the new exoskeletons, dealing with police, paying the families of the dead children, etc. and must save power and money to keep running at this point. -The building was refitted with doors and some areas torn down or replaced in the time the place was closed for investigation to prevent future disaster involving employee death. -The reason the phone guy is afraid of the old animatronics is that the old business they were in had been closed for some time DUE to incidents involving the animatronics becoming hostile or malfunctioning due to the time being when animatronics were first being made and tested. -The tampering done in the first game may have been done by the marionette, who seems to have some influence on the events of the first game due to cut scenes then revealing he was there. -The marionette took the souls of children and put them in the first game’s suits, thus “giving life” as in the mini game does. This is from the reddit FNAF